


Taking Care of Your Lover

by jokermans



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comedy, F/M, High School, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokermans/pseuds/jokermans
Summary: Akira heads to Ann's place after school when he finds out she is sick. He prepares what he needs to take care of a bad cold and to help her get better. But when he gets there, Ann was not only sick... she was suddenly more... honest. He wasn't ready at all for what was in store for him.





	1. Taking Care of Ann

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Another Akira/Ann story! It's been a while since I made one. This story, which I plan to make as a two-parter, was something I got inspired to write after re-watching two of my favorite older high school romance comedy animes. The main couples have similar situations to what happens in the story. 
> 
> If you know which ones I'm talking about after reading this, then I applaud you kind sir/ma'am. Haha.
> 
> I made this story because I think that when Akira and Ann end up taking care of each other, it would actually lead to funny and cute situations. In the end though... they'd be very sweet. Hope you guys enjoy! Insightful reviews and comments are always welcome! Till next time!

Setting: Ann and Akira still secretly like one another. Soon enough they’ll confess their feelings. But a sickness brings a certain interesting event between the two of them.

These last few days of school have been quite uneventful. Which for the Phantom Thieves was a blessing. They could go about their normal school lives and experience life like teenagers should. Akira himself looked forward to school now because the people who he cherished the most were there. This included a certain girl who happened to be seated right in front of him in class.

She was none other than Ann Takamaki. The girl who’s stolen her heart. He’s had a crush on her since the first time he laid eyes on her. Every single moment he’s spent with her this year was special to him. He wanted to tell her how he felt… But Akira thought it wasn’t the right time. For now though, he would try to get to know her better.

As he sat in class and got ready for his lessons, he noticed Ann’s seat was empty.

“Hmm…”

Maybe she was running late. He thought. Soon classes began and Ann still wasn’t there. He was starting to get worried. He messages her to ask where she was. It wasn’t a quick reply but after a few minutes, Ann finally answered.

“Hey Akira. I’m not feeling well today. I won’t be going to school. Need to rest. ”

She was sick. Akira became concerned. He was at least glad that she was at home resting.

“Oh no. What do you have?”

“Probably a really bad cold. Can you help me get today’s assignments?” asked Ann.

“Sure. I’ll drop by later with it later. And I’m gonna help you take care of that cold.”

“…”

There was a pause in Ann’s reply.

“…”

“Actually… can you ask Makoto to bring it for me… better yet… I’ll ask her… Thanks anyway…”

Feeling a bit rejected… he asked what suddenly changed her mind.

“What’s wrong with me coming over and bringing you today’s assignments? I can do it. It’ll be better because were in the same class anyway.”

“Uhm… I don’t want to hassle you…”

Hassle me? Akira thought. This was no hassle at all.

“Of course it isn’t a hassle. We’re good friends right?”

“…Yeah… But…”

Akira was wondering what was causing Ann’s hesitation. Did he do something…? What was making her uncomfortable…?

It then dawned on him.

Was she nervous being alone with him?

Akira himself realized he was kinda inviting himself over to Ann’s place alone. He begins to get a little embarassed.

It’s true that he’s only ever been to Ann’s place with the others. But she was sick. Akira was determined to help her get better. He had to think of a compromise.

“Ann… Do you want me to bring Makoto and Haru too? Would that make you feel better…?”

“…”

Another pause.

“Okay. You three together would be fine…”

“Okay… We’ll see you later.”

After classes, Akira informs Makoto and Haru about Ann’s condition and they agree to go with him to visit and take care of Ann. Time quickly went by and classes ended. The three friends made their way straight for Ann’s place.

“I hope Ann’s feeling better.” said Makoto.

“Maybe a day’s rest has helped her out a bit already.” said Haru.

“I sure hope so.” said Akira.

* * *

 

*Ann’s perspective*

These last few weeks of school were as perfect as school could be for Ann Takamaki. It was because of her new friends and a certain handsome seatmate. Akira suddenly changed a lot of things in her life. She’s been having new feelings and experiencing new things with him. Waking up everyday and seeing him in the mornings always cheered her up. Ann only recently realized that what she was experiencing were the feelings of a first love. She really liked Akira. She hasn’t told him yet but maybe soon… she will. When she was ready. But right now… she was going through something unwelcome.

That morning, she felt terrible. The night before she already noticed that she wasn’t feeling too well. She hoped that if she drank enough water or maybe just got enough sleep that night, whatever sick feeling hit her would go away. It didn’t. She felt a whole lot worse. Her sinuses felt clogged and her body felt warm all over. She felt weak just standing up.

Ann decided there was no use. She had to tell someone she wasn’t going to school that day. Before she could even reach her phone, someone else messaged her first. Ann checks her phone and sees it’s none other than Akira.

“Akira…” Ann smiles weakly.

Her heart flutters a little. How does he do it? He just knows when to be there when she was having trouble or having a bad day. It makes her feel happy that someone just… gets her.

“Hey Ann… Where are you? Are you okay?” he messages.

“Hey Akira. I’m not feeling well today. I won’t be going to school. Need to rest. ”

After a short moment, Akira replies.

“Oh no. What do you have?”

“Probably a really bad cold. Can you help me get today’s assignments?” asked Ann.

Even though she was sick, she still had her responsibilities as a student. She hoped that Akira wouldn’t mind helping her out with getting her missed assignments.

“Sure. I’ll drop by later with it later. And I’m gonna help you take care of that cold.”

Ann smiled. Akira was dependable. She knew she could always rely on him.

_“Perfect. He’s gonna by drop by later.” She thought._

It was then that Ann felt like lightning struck her. Akira was going to come over… alone.

She’s never invited a boy alone to her place before. Of course she was sick, and she wasn’t trying to imply anything… and yet.

Ann begins to blush and get worried.

“Why did I invite him over?!”

She tries to look at her appearance in a nearby mirror. She looked terrible.

_“He can’t see me like this! I’m a sickly mess!”_

Her internal struggle began again. Did it really matter how she looked for Akira? She was sick… Nothing crazy was going to happen…. Right? Ann tries talking to herself to calm down.

“Maybe I’m overthinking things… We’re just… friends!…”

“…”

“Except for the fact…”

“…”

that I like him a lot…Ugghhh…”

Ann started rolling a little on her bed in frustration.

“Why did I put myself through this?!… Of course it matters that he’s coming over!”

Ann had to tell him not to come over anymore. She’d be too worried if he was there at her place.

“Maybe… Makoto could bring my assignments for me…?”

She and Makoto were pretty close already as well. She was reliable too when it came to schoolwork. She’d be perfect.

Ann begins to reply back. It took her a bit longer to do so but there was no helping it.

“Actually… can you ask Makoto to bring it for me… better yet… I’ll ask her… Thanks anyway…” messaged Ann.

Akira’s reply wasn’t as quick either. Soon enough, Ann receives his message.

“What’s wrong with me coming over and bringing you today’s assignments? I can do it. It’ll be better because were in the same class anyway.”

Ann laid back again on her bed in frustration. It seemed like he insisted on coming over. He also did have a point. Ann tries to think of something to say.

“Uhm… I don’t want to hassle you…”

She waits for Akira’s reply and receives one right away.

“Of course it isn’t a hassle. We’re good friends right?”

Ann looked at the message… “Good friends…” They were definitely that… But was it only that? Reading it kinda stung for Ann. She had to put that aside.

“…Yeah… But…”

Ann wasn’t sure what to do anymore. Before she can think of something, she receives another message.

“Ann… Do you want me to bring Makoto and Haru too? Would that make you feel better…?”

Ann was surprised. Did Akira notice her feeling uncomfortable? Having Makoto and Haru there too would be a lot better than just the two of them. Ann smiles again as he thought about how considerate Akira was for her.

“Okay. You three together would be fine…”

“Okay… We’ll see you later.”

Ann puts down her phone and thinks of what she can do for the rest of the day. She had to get better ASAP. She looks around and finds the meds her caretaker left for her in case she still wasn’t feeling well.

Ann took a few and tried going back to bed. Her body still weak. After a few minutes, she felt a bit more relaxed… a bit drowsy… and kind of… float-y. The fatigue from the sickness and the drowsiness effect from the cold medicines kicking in…

* * *

 

*Back to Akira*

The three friends soon arrive at the front door of Ann’s apartment. They ring the doorbell. After some time, they hear the sound of shuffling on the other side of the door. It opens and they see an Ann Takamaki with a bit of messy hair, wearing pajamas and wrapped in blankets from head to toe.

“H-Hi… everyone.” Ann said. Her voice was a bit nasal.

“Ann…? You still look… unwell.” Haru’s voice was filled with concern.

“Ann… Your cold…” said Akira.

“Oh my… We… have to get you back to bed, alright?” Makoto said.

Ann scanned around and looked at her three friends. Her gaze however hovered around Akira.

“H-Hi Akira.” Ann sounded a bit dazed.

“Uhm… Hi?” he replied back.

“My caretaker… before she left… she gave me cold medicine. I made sure to take… a lot. It’s making me feel… a little float-y… I was already float-y… a while ago… But… now…. Wheeeee….”

The three friends cringed.

“Okay… this isn’t good…” said Haru.

“Maybe we should contact Dr Takemi for what we should do to follow up with Ann.” said Makoto.

“Agreed… Okay, Ann. Let’s get you back to bed.” said Akira.

Ann smiled. She began to spread her arms towards Akira.

“Akira… I want… A HUG….Puhlease…”

Akira’s heart began beating hard. It suddenly felt hotter all of a sudden for him. He looked to his right to see Makoto and Haru blushing.

“Uhm…” Akira was speechless.

“Oh my…? She must be… really out of it…” said Haru.

“Akira… maybe you can help her… get back to her bed…?” said Makoto. “Just… be careful with her.”

“R-right…”

Akira suddenly felt this was all too dangerous. The girl of his dreams suddenly wanting a hug from him out of nowhere. Others might even think this was he taking advantage of her.

“O-okay. Ann. Here… Let me help you.”

“C-catch me!!!”

“Ehh?!”

Ann jumped wobbly towards Akira’s direction. It looked like a lunge. But Ann had no energy and she was about to fall face first on the floor.

“Ann!!!”

Akira moved just in time and caught her. Preventing her from falling. Ann was now in her arms.

“Hehehe… You did it…I knew you’d do it.”

Ann’s grip on Akira began to tighten.

“Uuhhhh….” Akira was starting to sweat even more.

“You’re always there for me when I need you… That’s what makes you… my favorite…”

_"_ Favorite…?!?!” Akira’s mind was struggling with all these words… Ann was definitely not normal.

“O-okay. Let me help you with carrying Ann back to her room. Haru. Maybe you can start preparing in the kitchen.” said Makoto.

“R-right.”

“I’ll hold on to Ann’s homework as well.” said Makoto. “Okay Ann. Let’s get going.” Makoto tries to hold on to one of Ann’s arms but she pulls back.

“Noooo. I want Akira to carry me…”

_“Dear God.”_ Akira thought. She’s really not normal today.

“Uhm… Akira?” said Makoto with hesitation.

*Sigh*… I can… do it.”

Akira in one movement carries Ann in his arms in a classic princess carry.

“Yay. You’re… like my prince.”

His heart continues to beat like crazy. “Why is this happening to me?”

“You’re… so warm, Akira.” Ann said.

“Uhm… Thanks… “ Akira said.

“I’ll lead the way to her room.” said Makoto.

Makoto went ahead to help make sure there weren’t any obstacles in their path and to open a few doors. Finally, they reach Ann’s room and Akira places her on her bed. Makoto begins to tuck her in properly. Ann herself suddenly relaxes as well. Her eyes beginning to drift to sleep.

“Looks like she’s calming down. Let’s leave her homework for later. She’s in no condition to do it.” said Makoto.

“Let’s head to the kitchen and whip something up for her.” said Akira.

Makoto nods and the two friends head outside. There they see Haru just beginning to bring out a few ingredients.

“I hope Ann doesn’t mind that we borrow a few things.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. We bought most of the things we needed to make a simple porridge. Easy to eat and warm for the body.” said Makoto.

“I’ll get right on it. My mom taught me her recipe.” said Akira.

“I’m glad you’re so reliable, Akira.” said Makoto.

“Mako-chan, maybe the two of us can head out and buy some medicines and additional energy drinks that can help alleviate Ann’s condition.” said Haru.

“Hmm… Is it alright if we leave you for a moment? You can just call us if you need anything, Akira.” Makoto said.

“It’s no problem really. I’ll be busy for a bit making this anyway.” Akira said.

Makoto smiled and began calling Dr. Takemi. After a short phone call, Makoto wrote down a list of things that might help Ann. The two girls then left the apartment building as they looked for the things on their list.

It was all quiet as Akira was silently working on preparing the food for Ann. He was first chopping a few vegetables for the porridge.

After a moment, he heard some movement behind him. He looked around and saw Ann once again covered in blankets.

“Oh. Hey Ann. You should be in bed.” said Akira.

“W-what are you doing?” asked Ann.

“Oh. We’re preparing a meal for you.” Akira smiled.

“Oooohhh…” Ann’s voice leaked out in understanding.

Akira continued working on chopping the vegetables but he was suddenly interrupted.

*POKE*

“GYAH…!” Akira felt a sudden strong pressure touch him near his lower back. It wasn’t painful but it was sudden enough to jolt Akira. Akira’s hand slipped as the knife flew for a moment and magically lodged itself back on the chopping board. Akira had a mini heart attack.

“My God! That was close!”

Akira turned around and saw the culprit. It was Ann as she had a finger pointing towards him. She looked like an innocent girl wanting to get his attention.

“Y-yes? Is… there something you need?” asked Akira.

Ann fidgeted for a moment.

“It’s just that… I just suddenly wanted to… touch you.” Ann said with an innocent smile. Her face still looked immaculate though in Akira’s eyes. She had a glow that had a certain… allure.

_“WHAT?!?!?!?!”_ Akira screamed inside his own head. This was getting worse and worse for him.

“A-Ann… Y-you should go back to bed. Can you… do it by yourself?”

“Hmmm… Okay… Because you said so… Bye…” Ann’s face looked red as she began walking back to her room.

Akira was left alone in the kitchen.

He was motionless.

Another moment later, Akira stepped outside of the kitchen and headed to the living room. There he found one of the throw pillows and picked one up. He headed for the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMM….AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

The room shook as a pained cry was mildly heard throughout the entire floor.

Akira stepped outside. He looked exhausted. He was breathing heavily.

“Keep it together…Akira.”

The doorbell rang and Akira headed to the door. It was Makoto and Haru.

“W-welcome back.” he said.

“Thanks. Is everything alright? We thought we heard someone in pain just a moment ago.”

“N-no. Everything’s fine. I’ll… just continue with the food preparations.”

Makoto and Haru looked at Akira and he seemed a bit peculiar. They weren’t sure what was wrong but in the end, they had to prioritize Ann’s health.

“Okay…Sure.” Makoto said.

The two girls headed to Ann’s room with the things they needed.

“T-that should distract her long enough. I’ll just finish her food.” he said.

Now that nobody was bothering him, Akira was able to make a decent and actually pretty delicious meal for Ann. Haru stepped out of Ann’s room and approached Akira in the kitchen. She smelled the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen.

“It smells delicious, Akira-kun.”

“Thanks Haru. It’s ready…but if you don’t mind… can you be the ones to serve it to Ann?”

Haru wondered why Akira sounded strange again.

“Okay… But… Don’t you want to see her enjoy your food?”

“Uhm. It’s okay. I have to clean up anyway. Go right ahead… but if you need anything, I’ll be right here.”

“Uhm… Okay then. Thanks again for cooking.” Haru took the tray of food and began walking towards Ann’s room. Haru however stops midway though and then turns around to look at Akira.

“Did… something happen? While we were gone?”

“Uhm… Nothing really… just… yeah… it’s nothing.” Akira wasn’t sure how to reply anymore.

“If you say so…” Haru finally left and headed to Ann’s room.

Akira sighed in relief. He dodged a very problematic situation. Who knew what Ann would do in front of Makoto and Haru? Akira cleaned up in the kitchen. He made sure everything was tidy before heading to the living room. He sat on the couch to relax and close his eyes for a moment. He needed to relieve a little of the stress garnered that afternoon.

Before long, Akira drifted into a nap. His mind free from burdens. In his short nap, he dreamt about his friends. Their smiling faces and their time being spent together. His dream then lingers on Ann. She smiles at him in his dream. She approaches him and gives him a warm embrace.

“Akira…” she whispers to his ear.

He smiles. This was just a dream. Nothing to worry about. He can indulge in this simple happiness. Ann’s warm breath on his cheek. Ann’s warmth radiating from her body… Ann’s warm—-

Akira then felt it was a bit too warm… Too real…

Akira fidgets. He drowsily opens his eyes from his sleep and was still very unaware of his surroundings. He felt warm like in his dream. But not only that… it felt like his body was heavy… or more specifically… there was something heavy on him…

“W-what?” Akira’s eyes were half open.

Akira looks to his left and notices the cause. It was a sleeping Ann on his shoulder. Still wrapped in her blankets. Her warm breath hitting his cheek, neck and shoulder. Her body’s weight leaning on him.

“Akira…” she whispers in her sleep.

“Ahhhh…. That’s why….” Akira said. Satisfied that he found the cause of the warmth and weight…he begins to go back to sleep.

“…”

“…………..”

“…………………..”

And then it hit him….

“ANN?!?!?!?!” he shouted slightly.

She jolted a little in the couch due to his shout.

“Yesss?” she said half-asleep.

Akira pushes her off slowly from his shoulder and makes her lay back on the couch. He stood up and looked at her. Checking if she was alright.

“W-what are you doing out here in the living room?”

“Looking for you silly…” Ann said. She still sounded drowsy.

“W-where’s Makoto and Haru?”

“Theeemmm? I think Haru…went home… Makoto’s…. in the restroom…”

“So you… snuck out?”

“Yup! I…. miss you.”

Akira once again was in a predicament. Ann was so sweet, innocent… and defenseless. But she wasn’t herself. She surely wasn’t aware of what she was saying. How can he take any of what she says right now to heart? And yet…

“Uhm… That’s very sweet of you… But you should go back to bed…”

“S-stay with me…” she said.

Akira groaned.

Right on cue, his savior appeared. Makoto exited from the restroom and saw Ann outside with Akira.

“Ann! What are you doing here? Akira. Did you bring her out?”

“No. She went out herself. L-lets get her back to bed.” said Akira.

“Yes. We should.”

Makoto and Akira took hold of Ann once again and brought her to bed. They tucked her in again and went outside for a bit to talk.

“Where’s Haru?” asked Akira.

“She had to go home to deal with some of her company related issues.” said Makoto.

“I see…. Did Ann eat her food? Did you give her the meds, Dr. Takemi suggested?” asked Akira.

“Yes. She ate it. It seems she liked it. We didn’t give her any extra meds right now because she supposedly drank a lot a while ago. But we did give her some extra fluids. Dr. Takemi said bed rest should be fine for now.”

“Hmmm… Okay.”

“Akira. Actually… I have to head out as well. It’s getting late… And I’m supposed to prepare dinner at home. I usually wouldn’t leave someone alone to do something like this… But I really have no choice… I’m sorry…” Makoto lowered her head in apology.

“No…No. It’s fine…You should go ahead.”

“So… you’re fine by yourself with Ann for a bit longer?” asked Makoto.

“By myself…?”

Akira thought for a moment. If Ann was just normal… This would be a breeze. But…right now…

Akira took in a breath. He made a decision. He was definitely not leaving her by herself.

“Yeah. I can handle it. Go ahead. You take care now.” He smiled in confidence to Makoto.

“Thanks Akira. You should head home as well after some time. But I just want someone to watch over her a little longer. If it were any other guy, I wouldn’t even think of it but you’re so reliable. Thanks.”

Akira leads Makoto to the door and they say their goodbyes. Akira was now alone with Ann.

Akira sighed.

“Okay… this is the homestretch. This is all for Ann.”

He quietly walks towards her room and takes a peak inside. There she sees a resting Ann Takamaki on her bed. Fast asleep.

Akira smiled.

“Maybe the rest of the evening won’t be so bad.” he thought.

Akira slowly walked to the chair placed beside Ann’s bed and watched over her for a while. He noticed Ann’s calm facial expression. He couldn’t help but adore her sweet face even more.

Akira stretches his arms and decides he can also be productive with schoolwork while taking care of her. He goes to his school bag and gets his homework for that evening. He begins working on Ann’s desk nearby. While finishing his own set of homework, he puts notes and tips for Ann’s set of homework so that she can do it herself later.

Time soon flies. Akira notices its dark outside. He plans to leave after another hour. It seems Ann would be alright by herself now. All was quiet. There was still leftover food for her which she can have for later. He himself had to pass by somewhere for a quick dinner.

“Akira…”

Ann’s voice calls out to him. He looks back and sees Ann still in her bed. She looked better but not yet completely well.

“Yes, Ann?”

“I-it’s…hot.”

“Oh? Maybe you have too many blankets on you. Here let me…”

Before Akira could react, Ann began to sit up and adjust her clothing. She started to unbutton her pajamas… Starting from the top.

“ANNNNN!!!”

Akira stood up, ran and stopped her from going any further than the top button. His hands were holding hers. Pulling them away from her clothes.

“Akira!…. It’s… so hot… I want to remove this…. It’s making me feel hot…” said Ann drowsily.

“Yes… yes. It’s hot… But you shouldn’t…” said Akira. His heart almost gave up from the intense beating.

“But… I want to…”

Ann removes one of her hands from Akira’s grip. She raises it up and places on top of Akira’s head.

She rubs his hair and smiles.

“Your hair’s …so soft. I’ve…always wondered if it was soft… or rough. It’s always so curly… and messy…and all over the place….” Ann said.

“Uhmmm…. Thanks?” Akira decided that she playing with his hair was better than the alternative.

“But I like it… I like your hair…” said Ann.

“Oh I see… Well thanks again…”

Akira grabs hold of Ann’s hands once again and places them on her sides. He slowly lays Ann back down on her bed and checks her temperature from her forehead using his hand.

“Still a bit warm… but better than a while ago. Ann… Please stay in bed… Here… let’s place this wet compress. This should cool you off.”

Akira looks for the bowl where a small hand towel soaked in cool water was placed. Makoto and Haru prepared it earlier for Ann’s use. Akira finds it and picks up the towel. He folds it and places the towel on Ann’s forehead.

“There. Does that feel good?” asked Akira.

Ann smiled.

“Yes…A whole lot better… Thank you…” Ann said.

Ann began closing her eyes again.

Akira smiled back.

“Akira…” she spoke quietly.

“Yes, Ann?”

“…”

“I… I love you…”

“…”

These were the last words Ann spoke before she drifted back to sleep.

Akira’s heart made its biggest leap that evening. His body felt warm all over like Ann.

“D-did… you just say…”

Akira watched as she softly slept easy on her bed.

“Ann…” he spoke quietly.

Akira wasn’t sure if it was because of her sickness… but if there was any slight truth to what she said… then it would make him one of the happiest people in the world at that moment.

Akira held one of Ann’s hands in a comfortable grip. He decided to sit there beside her bed till he had to leave.

“It doesn’t matter…” he said.

Whatever Ann’s true feelings were… he knew what his were. He loved Ann and she wasn’t leaving her. Not ever.

* * *

 

*Back to Ann’s perspective*

More than an hour after Akira sat beside Ann’s bed to watch over her, Ann herself wakes up again. She feels refreshed. Her sinuses felt cleared, and her body no longer felt warm and heavy. She notices the wet towel on her forehead and removes it.

“W-what happened—-?”

She looks to her left and notices a sleeping Akira on a chair beside her bed. He had his arms crossed and he was leaning back on the chair.

“Akira… he came over…?”

Ann tries to recall what happened that day. It was very strange. She recalled a few things such as opening the door to…

“R-right… Makoto and Haru were here too.”

She makes a mental note to thank them as well later. She recalls also eating a bit with their help. The rest were just flashes. Several of them featuring Akira. She also felt that she really wasn’t herself that day. But right now, she felt a whole lot better. She checks the clock on her wall and notices it’s getting pretty late. She had to wake Akira up.

“Akira. Wake up…”

Akira stirs a little in his chair. After Ann tries another time, Akira finally wakes up.

“Ann… You’re up.” he smiled.

“Yeah. I’m up. I feel a whole lot better. I’m guessing you’ve been here helping me out, haven’t you?”

“Haha. A little…” Akira stretches a little in his chair.

I’m glad you’re sounding normal again.” Akira said.

His statement puzzled Ann.

“Sounding normal? What do you mean?” she asked.

“Uhm… never mind. You were… sounding sickly when we talked… that’s all.”

Ann looked into Akira’s eyes and noticed a bit of a twitch. He was hiding something from her but she decided not to pry further. She at least owed him for taking care of her.

“I see. Uhm… Thanks… I’m not sure how much of a problem I was… But really…thank you so much.” Ann smiled.

Akira had a relaxed smile.

“It was no problem. If you ever need anything Ann… I’m here for you.”

Ann blushed. She really did like him a lot.

“Likewise. Next time you’re sick, I promise to take care of you too.”

Akira looked up in thought and then nodded.

“Deal.”

Akira stood up and started getting his school materials. Ann herself slowly stood up herself to stretched a little. She then noticed her own disheveled appearance. Her hair and pajamas were in disarray and she just noticed that her top button was undone.

*Eeep*

She gasped a little. Luckily, Akira didn’t notice. She quickly fixed herself up as Akira was facing the other side of the room, placing his stuff back in his bag. She also fixed her top button.

Akira turned around and passed on a set of papers to Ann.

“These are the school assignments from today. I put a few notes here for you to use. I also copied the lecture notes and left a copy for you.”

“Wow.”

She looked at the work and saw how organized it was.

“Uhm… Thanks… Again. God… I depended on you a lot today, huh?” Ann felt guilty.

“Like I said. It’s no problem.”

Akira went closer to Ann and checked if she was still warm from her forehead. His hand was checking it. Ann began to blush a little.

“It looks like your fever’s down. That’s great. But I think a good night’s rest will definitely help.

“I’ve been sleeping all day. I’ll probably work on that homework first. ” Ann giggled.

“Hmmm… yeah you have been in bed all day… Maybe more liquids first. Then some good food after. We left some rice porridge prepared for you.”

“Oh wow! Thanks! Do you want to… join me for dinner?” asked Ann. She kinda hoped that he’d stay a bit longer.

Akira smiled but then looked away.

“I’d love to… But I have to get going. There’re some things I have to do back home. Sojiro is going to kill me if I’m out too late. Morgana is going to grill me too. Hahaha.”

Ann suspected that he had plenty of things to do. She already got so much of his time today anyway.

“It’s alright. Maybe next time. I’ll lead you out.” said Ann.

Ann and Akira slowly walked through her quiet apartment. Ann that morning was so worried what would happen if it were just Akira and herself alone in her apartment. And yet… with him here right now with her… she never felt so… relaxed. It felt like… everything was going to be fine. And it was. She felt safe and secure with him.

Ann decided she’d tell him soon… she’d tell him how she felt.

Ann opened the door for Akira. He steps out but he looks back towards her as if to say something.

“Y-yes?” asked Ann.

He opened and closed his mouth several times as if he was unsure if he was going to say something or not.

“What’s up?” Ann giggled. She thought he looked silly standing there a bit dumbstruck.

“Well…Ann…Uhmm….Hmmm…” Akira looked like he was struggling just a little bit.

“You know… you can tell me anything… right? Was I that bad of a patient?” asked Ann.

Akira looked suddenly worried.

“N-No! It’s just… I wanted to…say some—-…” Akira stopped once again from speaking.

Ann laughed a little.

“What is it?” she smiled.

Akira sighed in defeat. Finally he smiled too.

“Never mind. It’s nothing important….”

Ann pouted.

“Come on… You can’t leave me hanging like that!” she said.

Akira snickered.

“Hmmm… Okay how about…this…”

Ann wasn’t ready as Akira leaned in towards her face.

“Eh?”

It was too late.

Akira quickly moved in… and placed a warm peck on her cheek. She wasn’t sure how long he kissed her there. But her heart felt like it was beating 5 times faster than normal during the entire time he did.

He let go and smiled.

Ann was speechless and couldn’t move.

“Goodnight Ann.” He said.

Akira then slowly walked away towards the elevator… leaving Ann by her doorway.

Finally… after hearing Akira enter the elevator near the end of the hallway…Ann finally let out a sound.

“Eehhhhhhh….…!”

Ann was blushing like crazy.

Her body felt warm all over again… for a different reason…

“What… just… happened?…”

**_*Later on…*_ **

**_After Akira and Ann became a couple, she asked him what actually transpired that day._ **

**_She got flustered all over again after learning the truth._ **

**_She also learned that Akira’s kiss was his small sweet payback from what she did to him that day…_ **

**_A final tease._ **

**_She still kept her promise that she would do the same though… which was to take care of Akira the next time he got sick… and her opportunity to do so came sooner than she thought…_ **


	2. Taking Care of Akira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to release! Been rather busy! When I finally got time, I tried working on it nonstop. I made to sure to release it now as well because I plan to release another Akira/Ann story some time soon. Hopefully by a certain date! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! There are still inspirations from the animes I already mentioned! Till next time! This time... it's Akira's turn.

Setting: Several Weeks after Akira and Ann got into a relationship.

Ann woke up early that morning for school. She was a bit brisk as she headed towards Shujin Academy. This was because the night before, her boyfriend Akira, asked to meet up with her at school earlier than usual so that they can talk. She asked why but he only replied by saying it was a surprise.

She wondered what he had in store for her. Ever since they’ve gotten together, they had to do secret meet ups with one another to keep their relationship a secret. At times, it was pretty exhilarating for the both of them. Other times, she wished they could be more open about how they felt for one another. She was sure that Akira felt the same. For now though, she was pretty excited.

After some time, she arrived at Shujin and headed straight for her classroom. There were only a few people entering her school at the moment. As she entered her classroom, there she saw Akira already in his seat. They were the only ones in there. He noticed her enter and smiled towards her. She smiled and waved back. She approached her chair, sat down, and prepared her things for school. After she finished, she turned around and looked towards the boy behind her.

“Hey there.” she said.

“Hi, Ann. Good morning.” Akira replied back.

Ann then looked towards Akira’s bag to check if their other friend was with them.

“Is… Morgana… with you?” she asked.

“Nope… He’s walking around by himself again… We can talk freely… more or less.” Akira said with his brow raised to tell her he understood why she asked. Now they can be a bit more “honest” with one another.

“Okay.” Ann said. She smiled.

The two teenagers leaned in towards each other from their chairs to have a sweet kiss. Since they were free from watching eyes, they made their kiss last a little longer. The young lovers never got tired of one another’s sweet affection. Finally they let go. Big smiles lingering from their faces. Ann giggled and Akira smirked.

“You are dangerous, Panther. If we weren’t in school…”

“And what if we weren’t in school…?” Ann teased back.

“I don’t think I would have stopped.” said Akira.

Silent laughter filled the classroom. They still had to be careful, but they were definitely enjoying their time with one another.

“Maybe next time…” Ann winked.

Akira nodded.

“So… What’s this surprise?” asked Ann.

Akira begins to fish something out of his bag. It happened to be a checklist. Attached to the checklist was an envelope.

“What’s that?” asked Ann.

Akira hands it over to Ann and she begins to read the title of the checklist.

“My perfect day with Ann.” She reads.

“It’s a plan for us. For a date…a perfect one.”

Ann sees the contents that included items such as fancy lunch, walk at the park, snacks in the afternoon, watching a movie together at home, and other items.

“We’ve gone on a few dates before… why all of a sudden something so… organized?”

“Well… I just wanted a date where it wouldn’t be cut short due to work, phantom thieves jobs, and pretending to be just… friends.” Akira said.

“So…I wanted to make it extra special. It’s also perfect because that day, Morgana will be out with Haru, the others as well have their own commitments. Even Sojiro will be out for the entire day for something work related. We don’t need to worry about having our relationship be revealed. The best part is… you’ll have me all to yourself for the entire day.” Akira’s voice was smug. Ann couldn’t help but snort at his comment.

“Wow… What a lucky girl I am.” Ann’s eyes rolled.

Akira chuckled. He loved their playful banter.

“I love you.” Akira blurted out. His feelings apparent when he talked.

Ann blushed.

“I love you too…” she said. There was a huge smile on her face.

Ann takes hold of the envelope and opens it. She reads the small card inside and gasps.

“OH MY… Akira!!! Is this… an invitation to the opening of … “Saveur”?

Saveur was a highly buzzed french restaurant that was opening on the same day of the planned date. The name “Saveur” meaning flavor, already gave a hint on how delicious the food was famed to be according to preview taster food bloggers, food experts, and famous chefs.

That’s right. A friend of mine from one of my jobs gave it to me. She said it was bit too fancy for her.”

“But this place… I don’t think we can afford it.” Ann looked a bit distraught.

“It’s no problem. It’s a three-course meal already paid for. It’s complimentary. I’m gonna wear a nice suit. And have a fancy lunch with the girl I love. That is… if you’re free that Saturday?”

Ann was processing everything Akira just said. She wondered about the connections Akira had to get in to something so exclusive. She decided to answer before her silence started to worry Akira.

“Of course! 2 weeks from now right?” said Ann.

“Yeah! Oh wow. I’m so excited.” Akira was beaming with happiness.

Ann couldn’t help but smile too.

“I better find something nice to wear.” said Ann.

“I can’t wait to see you in it. But to be honest… I’m sure you’d look great in anything.” Akira said.

“What a boyfriend thing to say… Haha.” said Ann.

The date was set. In two weeks time, Akira and Ann was going to have their “perfect” date. Unexpectedly, the door to their classroom opens. They weren’t expecting anyone else to get there for at least another 15 minutes. It was also surprising that it was Ryuji who opened the door. He checks the classroom and sees Akira and Ann. He smiles and approaches them.

“Hey guys! What’s up? Why are you guys here already?”

Akira was puzzled. Why was Ryuji so early? And how did he know they were already here as well?

“Oh hey Ryuji. Uhm. I’d like to ask the same question. But… I just had some homework to catch up with Ann.”

Akira gave a look to Ann and she knew how to respond.

“Yup! Just… working together.” Ann smiled.

“Oh I see. Well. I’m here early because I wanted to do a good run around the track. It’s the perfect time to do it. Barely anyone using it.”

“Hmm. Sounds like something you’d do. Glad you’re running again, bro.” said Akira.

“Thanks! Gotta get back into the groove.” Ryuji says while rubbing the back of his head.

“So… How’d you know we were here? It looked like you knew we were in the classroom.” asked Ann.

“Oh! Morgana told me. I saw him walking around nearby. He said Akira went to school early so I went straight here to check and say hi.”

“Ahhh. Okay.” said Akira.

It was then that Ryuji had a strange look on his face. He slowly approached Akira. It looked like he was checking out something on Akira’s face.

“W-what is it, dude?” asked Akira.

“Uhm. Dude. What’s that on your lips? Why’s it so shiny?”

Akira panicked for just a moment. It must have been a bit of Ann’s lip-gloss that transferred after they kissed. Ann would usually warn him if something like that happened. But they were too in the moment about their date plan. They didn’t expect anyone else so soon. It must have slipped Ann’s mind to warn him. Akira himself didn’t notice the feeling either. He looked towards Ann’s direction but he could only see the same panicked reaction on her face. He had to think of something fast.

“Uhm… Dude… It’s lip gloss.”

Ryuji took a step back.

“Lip gloss? When did you start using… lip gloss?” Ryuji seemed a bit weirded out.

Ann suddenly interjected as well.

“Uhm. It’s my lip-gloss! I lent it to him.”

Ryuji was getting even more perplexed. Akira himself wasn’t sure how to proceed. Ann however continued her story.

“Akira… was curious for a while now… how it feels like to put on lip gloss… so I lent it.” Ann said with a bit of a high voice.

Ryuji looked back towards Akira, waiting for an answer. All the while, Akira wished he never even mentioned the lip-gloss. But he couldn’t think of any other explanation.

“Y-yeah man. Ann’s always wearing it… so… I tried it on.” Akira tried to hide the cringe he felt. In the corner of his eye, he can see that Ann was actually trying to hold a burst of laughter. Her face was looking the other direction.

“You’re so dead later, Panther.” Akira thought.

“Uhm… Okay… So… Uhm…” It seemed like Ryuji didn’t know what to say anymore.

“What’s it feel like…?” asked Ryuji.

Akira did not think he’d ever ask him that though.

“Uhm… Nice… I guess?” said Akira.

In the corner of his eye, Ann was struggling even more. Ryuji was oblivious to her probably from his awkwardness at the moment.

“N-never mind. I gotta go! Talk to you guys later.” Ryuji then heads out and leaves Akira and Ann alone again in the classroom. When they couldn’t hear Ryuji’s footsteps any longer, Ann burst out laughing.

“Hahahaha! Good save there, Joker.” she said.

Akira then stood up and leaned in towards Ann’s face. She got a bit startled. Akira’s face was so close to hers. His face had the same mischievous look he had with his Joker persona in the Metaverse. Ann herself suddenly got nervous.

“Uhhhhmmmm…” Ann could only say.

“I’m going to have my revenge, Panther.” Akira’s brow was raised.

Ann gulped.

“W-what are you going to do?” she asked.

Akira looked up for just a moment.

“Oh… I’ll think of something to tease you with eventually. But first off.”

Akira leaned in and stole another kiss from Ann. It was deep and playful. Ann’s face was completely red. After a few moments he finally let go. Ann was once again speechless.

“There. Had to return that lip gloss I got from you.” he said with a snicker. He got his handkerchief and wiped away a bit of what was left on his lips.

Ann became so flustered. No words could escape from her mouth.

Eventually she spoke.

“I…I…I HATE YOU!…Mmmmmmmm…Ugh…” she said but ended up mumbling after.

Her face showed how obvious it was that she was lying and just a bit mad at the boy who she loved so deeply, for playing with her feelings. Akira once again couldn’t help but snicker. Ann decided to look away from him, to hide the enduring blush on her face.

* * *

 

*The Day of the Date*

It was still in the mid morning. Ann was already on a train heading towards Yongen-Jaya. They decided to leave together coming from LeBlanc before they head to their fancy lunch. She woke up early to make herself look great. She changed her hairstyle by removing her pigtails, and letting down her beautiful blonde hair. She even bought a new red cocktail dress she’d been eyeing for ages. She thought it fit perfectly.

As Ann rode the train, she noticed several sets of eyes that were looking at her. She got worried that her outfit might catch people’s attention and true enough, it did. Luckily, nobody dangerous approached her and there was even a nice couple that told her she looked wonderful in her outfit. Ann thanked them for their compliment. Ann continued to keep to herself as she checked the items she brought along. She brought a small bag with an assortment of things she might need… including some extra clothes… just in case… anything happens later. Ann blushed as she thought what might happen that night.

Finally she arrives at Yongen Jaya and heads straight to LeBlanc. She makes it in front of the familiar store and sees it’s closed. Akira however already told her that the door wouldn’t be locked, so she makes her way in.

Ann enters LeBlanc and is automatically assaulted with the wonderful smell of coffee beans. The aroma was present throughout the entire store. Her own love of coffee grew ever since they started meeting at LeBlanc. It was partially due to the fact that her boyfriend happened to smell like coffee beans quite often as well. She notices there wasn’t anyone on the first floor. She thought she’d see Akira already waiting for her on the ground floor. He was the type to be quite punctual when it came to their date plans. She herself made sure to be always on time. The earlier they were ready, the more time they can spend together.

“Good morning!” Ann calls out. She hopes Akira would hear her. Finally, she hears footsteps coming from the stairs. There she sees Akira descending from the second floor. He was already in a nice suit and tie combo. It was a black suit that fit him well. Ann thought it made him look very handsome. Even more so than usual. Ann smiled and Akira smiled back. However, there was something odd that Ann noticed right away about Akira. He seemed… off.

“Good morning, Ann.” Akira said a bit softly. He walks towards Ann and stops in front of her.

“Wow… You look… stunning…beautiful…” Akira seemed speechless as she looked at Ann’s dress and her overall appearance.

Ann continued to turn an even darker shade of red. The way Akira looked at her made her have butterflies in her stomach.

“Stop staring so much… You’re making me nervous.” she said.

“I-I’m sorry. It’s just that…you really look amazing, Ann.” Akira said sweetly.

“Hehe. Thanks.” Ann said. She looked at Akira’s own outfit and remarked about it too.

“You look great too. You look so… dashing. Maybe you should wear a suit more often?” Ann said. She liked that Akira knew how to dress so smart.

“If you say so… maybe I will… just for you.” Akira said.

Once again though, Ann felt something was off about Akira. He spoke a bit softer than usual. In fact… she thought that… Akira was straining himself.

“Hey… Are you okay?” she asked.

The boy blinked in surprise. There was a slight look of being nervous.

“Me? I’m fine… Why do you ask?” he said.

Ann starts to move closer to him, to have a better look. Akira however takes a step back in reaction.

“Why are you moving away from me?” Ann asked.

“N-no reason… Just… want to get a better look of you from… further away.”

“Uhuh.” Ann wasn’t buying his excuse.

“Something’s bothering me. Hold still.”

Ann moved a bit quicker than usual and Akira himself seemed a bit slower. Ann finally reached him. She held one of his arms for him not to struggle away and used her other free hand to check his forehead. Ann notices how hot he felt. Her suspicions about Akira were proven.

“You’re BURNING UP! Akira, you have a fever!” Ann exclaimed.

Akira lifted Ann’s arms away from him and backed up a bit more before he spoke back.

“N-No. I’m fine, Ann. Really. I was just near the stove the entire day… that’s all.”

“It’s not just your temperature. You’re acting kinda off. You may try to hide how you feel but your facade can’t fool me.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Akira.

“Akira… You think that as your girlfriend… I wouldn’t know if something was up with you? We’re with each other all the time. Of course I’d notice these things.” Ann said.

Akira couldn’t reply back to that comment. In his heart, he felt that it was true. Of all people, Ann would know if something was wrong with him. That’s also why he loved her. But now… he was trying his best to prove he was all right.

“Ann…I’m fine…”

Suddenly, Akira walked a bit briskly towards Ann. She got so surprised that she backed up instinctively. She found herself backed up against a wall. Akira had his arms over her. She was pinned and Ann was blushing. Akira was being very assertive all over again.

“See… I’m… normal. Quick and… smooth as always.” his voice in a teasing tone.

Ann’s thoughts were being distorted, as his face grew closer to her own. Her heart beating faster and faster as his lips began to reach for hers. She could feel his warm breath…

That however triggered Ann to snap out of it. His breath was unusually warmer than normal. Ann tried to slightly push Akira away from her. Akira almost stumbled back in response. Ann had to catch him from falling back down on the floor. That push was no way near strong enough for Akira to stumble back with.

“SEE. You are SICK. You can’t even stand up properly anymore!” she said in an assertive tone. Ann leads Akira to one of the booths for him to sit down.

“That settles it. You’re staying put.” she said.

“Ann…No…Wait…”

“NO buts!!!” she said.

“But our… date.” Akira struggled to say. His throat felt painful.

Ann smiled as she drew closer to him.

“Akira… as much as I’d like to go on our date… You can’t. You need to rest… okay?”

Akira couldn’t reply. He remained silent.

Akira continues to keep quiet as he watches Ann walk in place. She was deciding what to do next. After a moment, Ann declares they should consult a professional.

“Okay… Actually… We are going out.” she said.

Akira almost smiled in relief. But he thought wrong about where they were going.

“We’re going to see Dr. Takemi” she said.

“Oh…” Akira replied.

“Come on. I’ll help you up.” Ann said. “I’m glad she’s just nearby.”

Akira nodded as he slowly stood up. Ann lent her hand to pull him up.

* * *

 

*A few minutes later*

Akira and Ann arrive at the clinic of Dr. Takemi. Akira enters first. At the end of the hallway, they see her behind the counter.

“Welcome—- Oh. If it isn’t my little guinea pig.” Dr. Takemi said.

She however stops talking as she notices Ann entering behind him.

“Oh. You brought a friend.” Dr. Takemi said. It was then that she also noticed Akira looked unwell. She went around the counter and helped him sit down on the couch.

“Not looking well, I see.” she said.

“Yeah. He has a fever and we wanted to consult with you.” said Ann.

“I see. Hmm… Let’s see what’s going on.” said Dr. Takemi.

After another few minutes and some checks in her consultation room, Dr. Takemi finishes her diagnosis.

“Another case of a bad cold. I’ll prescribe some medicines for you to take. Have plenty of bed rest, and drink plenty of fluids. You should get better soon.” she said.

Akira nodded but he seemed distraught. Dr. Takemi prepared a small bag filled with the medicines for Akira and gave it to Ann for her to hold. Before they left, Dr. Takemi spoke up.

“Before you leave… May I ask why are you guys dressed so well? Were you two… on a date?” she asked with a brow raised.

The two teenagers were quiet as they both began to blush. Dr. Takemi giggled in delight, as her suspicions were correct.

“I see… So you’re the girl my little guinea pig talks about all the time. Very pretty.” she said.

Ann stared at Akira. She could see he was starting to turn even redder. He seemed to panic a little.

“Ann… I think we should get going…” Akira was desperately trying to pull her away from the clinic.

“Uhm okay… Thanks again Doctor.” she said.

“It’s no problem. Akira, get well soon.” Dr. Takemi said.

During the short walk back, they were quiet. Ann however was all smiles as she heard something new about her boyfriend.

“So… You talk about me all the time… huh?” Ann teased.

“Ugh…” Akira groaned.

When the two of them arrived back at LeBlanc, Ann made sure to bring Akira straight to the second floor for him to get ready.

“Okay. I want you to change back to something comfortable, all right? I’ll change out of this dress too. I don’t think I’ll be needing to wear this for the rest of the day anymore.” she said.

Akira looked beyond upset when he heard her say that.

“Ann… I’m… sorry. I messed up. I wanted to make this day special but I—-“

Ann however stops him from speaking further by placing her fingers lightly covering his mouth.

“Akira… It’s okay. It’s not as if you wanted to get sick. I know you’re trying your best. But what’s important… is that you get better, alright?” she smiles.

Akira once again sighs and nods. There really is nothing he can do at this point.

“You’re too good for me.” he said.

“Haha. I know.” she teases back.

The two of them silently laugh, as they both get ready. Ann heads downstairs to change clothes in the restroom below. Akira changes there on the 2nd floor. He also takes the medicine prescribed by Dr. Takemi. After about 10 minutes, Akira waits on the 2nd floor, already lying on his bed. He hears Ann calling from the stairs.

“Hey. Are you done changing?” she asked.

“Yeah. You can come up now.” he said.

Ann comes up and she’s already in some casual clothes already. It was a simple red shirt and shorts combo. Her hair was still flowing down and untied. Akira laughed a little. His burning throat though prevents him from laughing any longer.

“What’s so funny?” asked Ann.

“Oh nothing. It’s just that… you really look good in anything.” he said.

Ann smiles as she approaches him on his bed.

“Sweet-talker. Okay. Did you take your meds already?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Ann places her hand on his forehead and sees that his fever is no different from a while ago.

“Hmmm. You did just take the medicine so I really wasn’t expecting any changes but it couldn’t hurt to check.” Ann says.

“Oh. I know. How about lunch?” she said. Ann notices it’s already close to noon. She should prepare something for Akira and her to eat.

“You know how to cook, Ann?”

“Hmmm… Just a little. I do have a caretaker at home, but there are times I have to cook for myself. I know the basics.” Ann giggles.

Akira wonders why was Ann giggling.

“Okay. So why are you now laughing?”

Ann smiles as she recalls something from before.

“Don’t you remember? When you took care of me before? When we weren't even together yet? I promised I’d take care of you the next time you were sick. And now… I finally get to do so! I also vaguely remember that rice porridge you gave me. It was delicious. So now… I get to cook for you too!” Ann cheerily said.

“Ohhh…Haha. Right. I remember now. You were really out of it.” said Akira.

“Ehem…. Let’s not think too much on the details… of how I wasn’t myself… But, you were very sweet. Oh! And of course it sucks that you’re sick…But I’m a little glad that I finally get to return the favor.” Ann winked.

“Okay then, Doc.” said Akira.

“You stay in bed, while I prepare lunch. I’ll just head to the nearby grocery and be right back.”

Akira nodded as he laid down on his bed. He waves at Ann as she heads downstairs. He hears the door of LeBlanc close and confirms it was just him alone. He stares at his ceiling as he thinks about what’s happened so far. Last night he was already feeling the symptoms of a sickness but he did his best to fight it. He drank tons of water, ate well, and even slept early. Akira sighs, as he should have taken some cold medicine already the night before. If he weren’t sick, he and Ann would have been on a romantic lunch date already. Now here he was, in an old t-shirt, and warm cotton pants he wears to sleep when he’s feeling sick.

He was her patient and she’s off to the nearby grocery to find ingredients for their lunch. Not exactly one of the best dates ever.

Akira decides to close his eyes to get some rest. He hopes by the time he wakes up, he’d feel a bit better.

* * *

 

Fast forward to about an hour later and Akira wakes up to the sound of Ann’s voice.

“Hey there.… Wake… uuuup. Time for lunch.” she says with a nice sing-song voice.

“I’m up.” Akira says. His throat was worse than a while ago. It seems like he was going to get worse before he got better. His body felt weak. He could barely move.

“How’re you feeling?” she asked.

Akira tries moving a bit and realizes it’s no good news.

“Not great to be honest… but can I just say… did anyone ever tell you that you have a great singing voice? I can totally hear you perform.” Akira says in a hoarse voice.

“Haha. Actually that’s the first time I’ve heard that. But thank you. But your own voice sounds horrible so speak softly… okay? I made you some rice porridge. Not sure if it’s going to be as great as yours… But I’m sure it’s edible.” she said.

“If you made it… I’d eat it for sure.” Akira says quietly.

“Good.”

Ann brings a tray and places it on Akira’s lap. She helps Akira sit up a little so that he can eat properly. But there was a problem.

“Hmm. What’s wrong?” asked Ann.

“Ann…I can’t…really…”

There was a moment of silence but after another moment, Ann understood.

“Ohhh… You want me to… feed you?” Ann said.

Akira nodded bashfully. His eyes were looking away from her. Ann herself felt a bit nervous.

“I-I’ve never done this before. Especially not for a boy…” Ann adjusts her hair behind her head. O-okay. I’ll do it… just for you.” she said.

Ann picks up the spoon and scoops a little of the porridge.

“Okay. Say Ahhhhh.” she said.

Akira gets nervous too but he complies.

“Ah-Ahh….” Akira tries to say as he opens his mouth.

Inside Ann’s head, she was trying to comfort herself in that split second.

“ _Okay Ann. Stay Calm. You can do this. No biggie._ ” Her nerves were getting worse the longer she looked at Akira.

She decided to close her eyes before she feeds him.

“Here you go!” Ann pushes the spoon forward quickly.

“Ah-Ahh…AHHHHH!!!! HOT!!!”

Ann pulls back right away and opens her eyes in reaction to the shout.

SHE MISSED.

She hit Akira’s cheek.

“OH MY GOD! I am so sorry!”

“I-it’s fine. J-just… do it slowly…. and AIM.”

“Okay. Okay… One more time… Say A-Ahhh!” she said.

“A-Aahhh….GGAAHH!!!!…” *choking sound*

Akira spits out the spoon.

“EEEP!!!” Ann said.

Ann this time aimed right but she pushed too hard into his mouth.

Akira was coughing.

“A-Are you okay?” she said.

After a short moment, Akira was able to recover.

“Y-yeah… I’m fine. Ann…relax. It’s just me. You know… You can just leave the food for later.”

“N-No! I’m sorry. I’m just a bit nervous. I’m really sorry…”

Ann tries again. But this time… she tries to stay calm.

Finally she feeds Akira properly.

“Mmm… It’s… good.” Akira said.

“R-really?”

“W-well… honestly, I can barely taste anything… but that’s because of my cold… but I can tell it tastes good…my stomach seems happy.” Akira slowly says with a smile.

“Haha. I guess that’s good.” Ann tastes her own food from her own bowl and seems content.

“I think I need to improve the flavour a little. Needs an extra kick next time.” she said.

“I-I can’t wait for next time.” Akira said.

Ann nods as she continues to help Akira eat his food.

After some time, Akira finishes his meal and begins to lie back down to continue resting. Ann cleans up and checks Akira’s temperature.

“Hmmm… You’re still quite hot. Let me get some ice for you.”

Ann heads down stairs as she looks for some ice. She checks the freezer and sees an ice tray. She decides to get some for Akira. She looks for a container but unfortunately… wasn’t so lucky.

“What can I use?”

Eventually, she sees an unused small thin plastic bag underneath the counter. 

“Hmm… this seems alright.”

She fills the plastic bag with a lot of ice and ties it properly at the top to prevent it from spilling. The bag stretches a little from the weight of the ice.

“This should be fine.”

She brings it upstairs carefully and brings it to Akira.

“I got you some ice to cool you off.”

She holds it carefully as she slowly brings it towards Akira’s forehead. But luck wasn’t at her side.

*RRRIIIIIIPPPPPPPP*

The plastic was too weak for even the average amount of ice placed in the bag.

It ripped at the bottom and spilled all over Akira’s face and shirt.

“AHHHHHHHH! OHHHH NOOOOO!!!!!”

Ann panics for a moment.

Akira was suddenly jolted awake and shivers.

“HaaaaaccCCHHOOOOOooo!” Akira sneezes from the sudden exposure to ice and water.

Ann looks for a towel quickly. She finds one nearby and begins wiping Akira down.

“Oh God. I am so sorry. It was an accident. Stupid plastic bag…” Ann pouts.

She looks over Akira. His clothes were soaked. He needed to change quickly. Akira himself knew that his clothes won’t do.

“Ann…” he says weakly.

“Bottom Drawer… I have… extra sets of clothes.” Akira points to the direction of where the drawer was.

Ann immediately acts.

“Right!”

She goes to the drawer and finds a suitable new shirt for him to use. It was one she thought would look comfortable for him.

“Alright. Let’s remove this shirt quickly!” Ann begins to slowly take off Akira’s top.

But what both of them didn’t expect was another voice sounding in the room.

“AAAAHHHH!!!” A young woman’s voice shouted.

Both Akira and Ann looked in the direction of where it came from. It was coming from the stairs.

It was none other than Futaba. Her face was completely red.

“I-I bought everything I needed from the sale I went to today… and I wanted to see if there was anyone here. I heard voices so I wanted to say hi…. I’M SORRY! I didn’t mean to interrupt!” Futaba tries to look away.

Ann was puzzled why she was so flustered. It was then she realized what it must have looked like. Here she was taking off Akira’s shirt. Akira’s top half was completely bare.

“W-wait!!!! I-It’s not what it looks like!” Ann tries to explain the misunderstanding.

Akira however was still weak. His body was beginning to lean towards Ann. He looked like he was trying to hold her down but in fact, he was trying his best to remain seated up, using Ann as support. This intensified what it might have looked like to Futaba.

“AHhh…Uhhhh…. UHHHHH!!!!… I HAVE TO GO NOW… SO SORRY!!!!” Futaba runs away and in the distance they hear the door to LeBlanc closing.

“FUTABA!!!!!! WAIT!!! COME BACK!” Ann got flustered herself.

“UGGGHHHHH…. How are we going to explain this?…” Ann begins to have a headache. All the while, Akira was feeling floaty. Not really aware of himself.

* * *

 

*Evening*

It was already in the evening. Akira wakes up and feels a whole deal better from his sickness. Most of the time, he was asleep through the ordeal but he remembers eating a little, and suddenly getting wet with ice water. He starts stretching a little to check how he feels. He doesn’t feel 100% but definitely a lot better than a while ago. Most likely he still had a slight fever. He looks around the second floor of LeBlanc and there she sees Ann on the couch, sleeping.

“She… stayed here… the entire time?”

Akira kinda hoped that Ann would have just left and enjoyed her day… but another part of him loved the fact that she was here right beside him.

Akira slowly stands up and walks towards the couch. He watches closely over the sleeping beauty and sees her beautiful smile. Her flowing hair was a bit messy from lying down. He decides to wake her up.

“Ann… Ann… Wake up…”

Akira felt this was kinda familiar. Ann opens her eyes and sees Akira watching over her. She smiles and slowly sits up.

“H-hello.” she says.

“How are you feeling?”

“Hmmm… Definitely better than a while ago… But not yet completely well.”

“Let me check.”

Ann reaches his forehead to check his temperature.

“Definitely better now. I’m glad.” she says.

“It’s all thanks to you.”

“Hehe. You’re welcome. You were a pretty behaved patient.”

“I got a pretty nurse taking care of me… of course I’ll behave.” Akira says smoothly.

“Wow. Saying stuff like that already? You’re definitely better.”

The two of them laugh a little.

Akira however once again feels the guilt from what happened.

“Ann… I really am so sorry… I wanted to treat you to this wonderful date I planned… but it was completely ruined.”

“Hey… There’s always next time. But I did end up being with you the entire day.” she says.

“Thank you… I’m really glad you’re here with me…” says Akira.

Ann smiles.

“You know… I’m free next Saturday too… Would you like to go out with me then?”

“Oh…really?” Akira wonders if she had something in mind already.

“Where to?… Where are we headed?”

“Where?…Hmm…” Ann keeps quiet for a moment as she thinks about what they would do.

“Anywhere is fine. I’m sure anywhere will be fun with you, Akira.”

Akira’s heart was touched once again. It truly didn’t matter what they were doing, as long as they were together, it would be perfect.

“I guess we feel the same… I’m good with anything. Let’s be spontaneous. I just need… you. I’ll be sure to make up for today.” Akira says.

“Hehe. I love you.” she said.

“I love you too.” he said.

After chatting for a bit longer, Ann decided to go home. She gets her bag, and kisses Akira on the cheek goodnight. But before she leaves, Akira wanted to ask her something.

“By the way. Was Futaba here a while ago? I couldn’t really recall.”

Ann seemed to struggle to reply.

“Yeah she was, but I think…we need to explain to her properly what happened a while ago.”

“Why? What happened?”

“Uhm. You’ll hear about it from her soon.” Ann says. She begins to run downstairs quickly.

“Ann…What do you mean? What happened…Ann!” he tries calling out. He begins to follow her down the stairs… but it was too late… she was gone.

“What is going on?” he says.

Later that evening… Futaba messages him an apology for that afternoon. He tries asking what for but she doesn’t reply.

He eventually learns from Ann what happened but it was too late. The both of them had a big misunderstanding to resolve especially from the other Phantom Thieves.


End file.
